regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Dice and Men: Episode 09
Recap ]] Wednesday, 21st February, 1512 "Various Operations Agency" (VOA) are in Whalers Bay. The red haired woman, Fiona, comes into the party’s inn, and pays the money that Nevets had demanded. VOA go to the keep in town and speak with the court wizard, Arc Jacob. He reveals that the archway is a shrunk Portal to the Shadow Plane. The portal will need to be enlarged to be used. VOA leave the archway with the court wizard to study. The portal is guarded by 2 royal guard to prevent anything coming out. VOA start to look for work. Nevets finds out that Fiona who is going to The Frostlands to get a magical orb, and it seems to be a "smash and grab" job. Fiona was given the quest by a "Father" in The Family. Toki gets a job to get a cat out of a tree for a little girl. Toki does this by turning into a bear and climbing the tree and the break a branch. Daff gets a case to investigate the wife of a dock worker named Johnny for infidelity for 10 gold. Daff gets Lennie and Toki to help. They go to the house and sees Johnny's wife inside. Johnny's wife then heads to the docks. Daff and Toki follow the wife. Lennie stays behind to try to get inside Johnny's house, but the door is locked, so Lennie gives up and heads back to the tavern to see Nevets. At the docks Daff and Toki see the Wife meet up with Randy the Minotaur and the two have an illicit affair inside a storage shed. Afterwards Daff & Toki lure Randy to the tavern. Daff and Toki fill Johnny in on what they saw. Lennie then knocks out the Minotaur in a single blow then takes the Minotaur's Horns. Daff gets paid by Johnny with his mother's wedding ring. VOA then meet up. Nevets talks with the party about the job he got from Fiona. The party agree to take the job using aliases and the company name Nefarious Operations Agency (NOA). Toki takes the Minotaur horns to a craftsman to turn into a headband. It will take time time to be finished. Experience 274 exp each (6499 total each) Recap Friday, 22nd February, 1512 NOA meet up with Fiona and get a rundown about the mission. The Frostlands are a dangerous place with frost elementals and summoned beasts from another plane. She also warns that it will be a dangerous mission as well. The Orb is to be delivered to Fiona's "Father". There was a failed expition to the area were some people died. Fiona then leads the party to meet with 2 people in a Family meeting place. There are many Family enforcers around as security as well. The people are Father Gustav and Mother Helen. NOA give aliases, Lennie is Lonnie, Toki is Temmie, Daff is Dill, and Nevets is Steven. Father Gustav forces the party to agree to confidentiality and non-compete over this matter. NOA agree. Father Gustav first talks about the Breaking of Arcadia 1500 years ago, which froze over the Frostlands and Caldonia. Caldonia vanished in December, with only open Ocean where Caldonia used to be, yet the Frostlands are still frozen. Princess Sela Suulwikk sent an expedition to investigate the Frostlands. A member of the expedition, a servant, had reported in that a wizard on the expedtion detected a strange magical signature, but when they went to investigate, the party were attacked by frost creatures. The servant managed to escape and tell the story. The new theory is that the Frostlands were caused by something other than the curse upon Caldonia. Father Gustav says he believe there is an Orb of Winter in the Frostlands, and this is that Father Gustav desires. He wants the party to retrieve the orb, and provides the party with a lead lined box, similar to another Orb of Winter discovered in the Devouring Marsh some time ago. Father Gustav thinks the Orb is located on the south side of the Sinder Spring at the edge of the Crater. Father Gustav believes the Orb is being protected by someone powerful. Daff offers for NOA to do the job for 800 gold, but Mother Helen points out they have another group willing to do the jobs for half. Nevets suggests that both group try to do the mission, but the group to get back alive get paid the full amount. Mother Helen then counter offers, 400g in coin, 400g in Family services. NOA accept the deal. The Family supply resources for the party to do the mission including passage on a ship, winter clothes, winter blankets, rope, tent, some other supplies, and a guide. Nevets gets 2 vial of diseases on top of that, one botulism, one tetanus. The party then visit Arc Jacob the Court Wizard again. Arc Jacob says that with a group of low level wizards then can expand the portal so someone could scout out the other side. The party says they are busy at the moment. Jacob says he has sent a letter to the Arc Mage in the capital, Wikkthronrarenta, about the portal, but hasn't received word back yet. Saturday, 23rd February, 1512 NOA get into the ship and set sail. Song :Koibu is a great DM who gives us lots of quests, :Koibu gets really mad when we turn his game into a mess. :Koibu hates when we fuck with his NPCs, :Koibu is a great DM who give me EXPs. :I love XP and I'm really trying to sing, :Lily isn't playing and is making me boring. :Koibu is a cute guy, but he has a wife, :And if I keep singing this I won't have a life. :Koibu gives us lots of XP because he loves me, :And all of us combine. That is it. The End. :I've gotta sing this frick'en song so you will give us EXP, :I hope this makes you happy, because it's not making it happy for me. :I can't think of the lyrics so I'm going do something random, :Please give us the EXP, I'm done after this. Experience 1 exp each (6500 total each) for the song. * Daff levels to level 5 **From 15 HP to 22 HP * Toki levels to level 5 **From 30 HP to 34 HP * Lennie levels to level 5 **From 44 HP to 52 HP * Nevets levels to level 5 **From 17 HP to 23 HP Friday, 1st March, 1512 ]] NOA arrive in Bon' Dundisyr. The beautiful noble woman, with the long back hair and golden jewellery goes up and greets Daff. From the conversation, the noble woman was with Daff in Bon' Dundisyr last time they were in town. Daff doesn't remember her, but plays along, and introduces the party to her. The woman invites the party to her estate. On the way to the estate the noble woman relises that Daff doesn't remember her, and ditches NOA. NOA goes to a inn instead to rest for the night. Saturday, 2nd March, 1512 NOA set out into the Frostlands with their scout, Turnip (Halfing Male, 2'4"), leading the way. The party are unused to moving in the snow. The terrain before the party are rolling hills of snow. Monday, 4th March, 1512 The party have traveled for 2 days and have started the 3rd. Nevets has been taking measurements and the snow is staying an average of 8 inches deep. This wilderness triggers Lennie's danger sense all the time. During the day the party come across a frozen pond. Lennie's Danger Sense increases with intensity and Nevets's observant eye spots a suspicious mound of snow 40 feet away. Lenny draws his weapon and charges the mound of snow. The rest of the party slowly follow behind him. Lennie attacks the mound. A snow elemental emerges and attacks. Nevets and Lenny attack with their weapons, as Daff gives Lennie Bardic Inspiration then uses his bow and Toki casts Magic Stone and throws it. The snow elemental casts a spell, causing a small whirlwind, hitting Nevets hard, slowing him down, Lenny uses his Bardic Inspiration to avoid it. Nevets shakes off the cold and is back to normal. The party keep attacking, then the Snow Elemental spins around with snowy hammer arms, knocking Nevets unconscious. Lennie recklessly attacks the snow elemental in response. Daff hits the elemental with an arrow then Toki finishes it off with a magic pebble. Lennie rushes over and stabilises Nevets. Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes